plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire Gourd
Fire Gourd (火葫芦) is a plant in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. When tapped on, it breathes fire at a short range that deals moderate damage. It requires ten Fire Gourd Puzzle Pieces to unlock. Fire Gourd sleeps after being tapped on, similar to the Coconut Cannon and Spring Bean, except that the Spring Bean sleeps after bouncing off the first zombie. Almanac entry DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Short RECHARGE: Fast Fire Gound charges to shoot fire, causing fire damage continuously. Particularly effective to wooden weapons. Usage: tap to fire Range: straight line Special: the longer time charged, the stronger the fire is Fire Gourd was a minor role in acrobatics class before. After he fought the zombies, he found his true value. Upgrades Plant Food Upon using Plant Food, the Fire Gourd will breathe fire at all squares in front of it, that deals 75 damage and hitting all zombies within range. Level upgrade Level 2: The fire lasts for one more second. Health and attack power gain fifty-percent. Level 3: The fire lasts for extra seconds plus attack power and health being increased by another fifty-percent, for twice the attack power and health than in Level 1. Costumed When given Plant Food, Fire Gourd will shoot a powerful fire shaped like a dragon. Gallery Fire-Gourd.png|HD Fire Gourd Pear1.png|Fire Gourd breathing fire. Repear.jpg|Fire Gourd while charging. Pocketseed.png|Seed packet. yuiioyrd.jpg|Idle Fire Gourd pvz2 almanac firegourd.png|Almanac Entry 3d fire gourd.png|3D Fire Gourd Costume3.PNG|Its costume FIRE GOURD ABOUT TO DRAGON FIRE.png|Costume Plant Food Upgrade FIRE GOURD DRAGON FIRE.png|Costume Plant Food Upgrade Trivia *It is based on a dried bottle gourd, commonly carved in China as an ancient tradition. *Like Cob Cannon, Magnifying Grass, and Coconut Cannon, it requires that the player taps on it. *The player can still activate it while it is charging, but it will go a shorter distance and cause less damage. *There is a glitch that if the player moves a Fire Gourd from a minecart, he or she shovels it, or a zombie eats it while is damaging it, an "invisible fire" will continue damaging it and it will stop in time the Fire Gourd stops. *Its range decreases the earlier the player activates it. **This, Laser Bean, and Fume-shroom are the only plants that can destroy an entire lane of zombies with their Plant Food ability. *It is the most expensive plant in the Kung-Fu World. *This is the second plant that breathes fire, the first being Snapdragon. *In real life, a fire gourd is a bottle where you can put oil or water in it. *It is similar to the Pepper from Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, as they both breathe fire, but Fire Gourd is tap-activated. *When it has its costume, Fire Gourd's Plant Food ability breathes out fire in the shape of a dragon instead of longer fire. Category:China exclusive Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Kung-Fu World Plants Category:Kung-Fu World Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Chinese Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Fire Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants Category:Long Range Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars